Una complicada tarea
by Itara
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Los trabajos universitarios son algo de lo que ningún joven que esté estudiando una carrera se libra, y Deidara no iba a ser menos. Lo que no se esperaba la chica era la pareja que tendría y el tema del que debía hablar. ¿En qué acabará todo esto?
1. Capítulo 1 - Noticia inesperada

**¡Muy buenas a todos/as, fans del ItaDei! Hoy es 30 de noviembre, lo que significa que se acaba el reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Han sido unos días llenos de fantásticas historias y grandes creaciones que han conseguido aumentar aún más el número de fics ItaDei en la web.**

**Desde aquí, quiero agradecer de corazón a todas aquellas autoras que han participado en el reto publicando su historia el día acordado. Gracias por haber dedicado parte de vuestro preciado tiempo en dar forma a este reto tan especial que se ideó hace unos cuantos meses.**

**Por supuesto, no todo han sido alegrías durante estas dos semanas. Tengo que admitir que me ha decepcionado bastante que gran parte de las autoras que se comprometieron a escribir no hayan cumplido. Sé de sobra que los imprevistos suceden y que pueden haber otras cosas que te impidan publicar en el día acordado. Pero creo que no cuesta nada avisar de ese retraso o de que no se va a subir el fic. Si se hubiera hecho así, se hubiese buscado una solución sin mayor problema. Además, algunas de esas autoras que no han subido en su día sí que han publicado en estas dos semanas otros fics de diferentes parejas. Y, para más inri, tampoco se han dignado en contestar cuando se les ha preguntado por el tema. Lo dicho, en este respecto me he sentido muy decepcionada al ver la falta de responsabilidad de determinadas personas. **

**Por ello, vuelvo a agradecer a todas las que sí que habéis cumplido (y con creces) en estos días. **

**Bueno, no me alargo más y aquí os dejo el primer episodio de un fic donde una Deidara chica se encuentra con una situación que se le escapará de las manos. **

_**Naruto**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Una complicada tarea**

**Capítulo 1 - Noticia inesperada**

Los pasillos de la facultad estaban vacíos a excepción de una muchacha que los recorría a toda velocidad con un rumbo fijo. En una de las esquinas estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero fue ágil y siguió su camino hacia su clase, ya que llegaba quince minutos tarde. Cogió aire antes de realizar el último sprint y entró en el aula todo lo calmada que pudo. Los ojos de sus compañeros se posaron en ella, pero no hizo mucho caso al multitudinario gesto, sólo le importaba sentarse donde pudiera y que alguien le explicara lo que ocurrió en la clase anterior.

Rápidamente se fijó en que había un sitio al lado de su gran amigo Sasori, así que no dudó en ir hacia allí mientras el profesor Kakashi seguía con su lección de la asignatura Historia del cine. Cuando se acomodó, respiró hondo para relajarse un poco.

- Otra vez llegas tarde, Deidara –le recriminó su compañero.

- Lo siento, lo siento –contestó entre jadeos- se ha retrasado el autobús y no he podido hacer nada.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Su amiga era un caso. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era experta en llegar tarde a todos los sitios.

- Oye, ¿qué distéis en la última clase?

La chica no pudo asistir a la charla de hacía dos días debido a que había tenido que acudir al dentista a que le operasen de las muelas del juicio, por lo que no iba a aparecer delante de sus compañeros con la boca inflamada. A saber qué cosas le dirían.

-El profesor mandó un trabajo muy importante. Tenías que haber venido.

Deidara abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¡Venga ya! –exclamó un poco más alto de lo normal, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a su lado- sabías que no podía, no estaba como para venir a clase –protestó- Bueno, ¿y de qué va ese trabajo exactamente? –preguntó indignada.

Sasori le pasó su cuaderno en el que había apuntado todas las pautas que el profesor Kakashi había citado en la clase anterior. En el papel ponía que el trabajo era un setenta por ciento de la nota final de la asignatura, por lo que había que aprobarlo sí o sí para poder tener una buena nota final y sacar el curso. La chica resopló. Odiaba ese tipo de cometidos en el que te jugabas todo a una carta. Siguió leyendo y su frustración fue a más cuando vio que debía ser en parejas. Miró a Sasori esperanzada.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el trabajo? –preguntó con tono suplicante.

- Sí, el profesor dijo que las parejas se hacían con las personas que había en ese momento en clase y que los que no estuvieran, que se buscaran la vida –explicó- Así que me tocó con Zetsu.

"_Genial"_ pensó. El único con el que podría hacer un trabajo en condiciones era con el pelirrojo porque tienen los mismos gustos. Continuó leyendo y en ese instante la puerta de la clase volvió a abrirse. La chica miró de forma instintiva y vio que quien llegaba tarde era el mismísimo Uchiha Itachi.

- Él tampoco vino la clase pasada –le confesó Sasori a la chica- seguro que no sabe nada del trabajo. Igual que tú.

- ¿Y? Me da lo mismo –espetó- Luego iré a hablar con el profesor para que me explique bien de qué va esto –le devolvió el cuaderno a su amigo- gracias.

El Uchiha había caminado hacia donde se encontraban y se sentó al otro lado del pelirrojo, saludándoles cortésmente y sacando de su mochila un cuaderno para empezar a tomar nota a pesar de haber llegado veinte minutos tarde.

Sasori sintió un viento helado que provenía de su lado izquierdo y se fijó en que su amiga no se encontraba de muy buen humor. Suspiró. _"Ya se le pasará"_, pensó. Y así se pasó el resto de la hora. Antes de dar por concluida la clase, el profesor recordó a sus alumnos que se pusieran las pilas con respecto al trabajo final y que todos aquellos que faltaron el día anterior se acercaran hacia su mesa para así darles un tema con el que comenzar a trabajar. Itachi se tensó y se dirigió hacia el Akasuna.

- ¿De qué trabajo habla?

- El otro día explicó que hay que hacer un trabajo en parejas sobre un tema relacionado con el cine. En mi caso, me ha tocado con Zetsu hablar de la flora y la fauna en el séptimo arte.

- Vaya, gracias. Iré a hablar con Kakashi a ver qué me dice.

Deidara, que lo estaba escuchando todo mientras recogía sus cosas, no daba crédito. ¿Qué clase de temas eran esos? Miedo le daba ir a hablar con el profesor y descubrir qué macabro tema había quedado para aquellos que no se presentaron.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente clase –se despidió la chica del pelirrojo.

- Vale. Buena suerte –sonrió.

Cuando la clase se quedó más vacía, Deidara se acercó hasta la mesa de Kakashi y vio que detrás suyo tenía al moreno. Sin hacerle mucho caso, se dirigió al docente:

- Hola. Verá, la clase anterior no pude venir porque tenía cita con el dentista y me he enterado hoy de lo del trabajo final.

El profesor cogió un folio y lo escudriñó concienzudamente.

- Eres Deidara, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió- Y tú debes ser Uchiha Itachi, ¿a que sí? –se dirigió al muchacho que también asintió- Bien, os hablaré a los dos a la vez, puesto que fuisteis los únicos que faltaron el otro día. Este trabajo representa un setenta por ciento de la nota final de la asignatura, por lo que debéis aprobarlo para sacar este curso –los jóvenes escuchaban atentamente- Al ser un trabajo en parejas y visto que sois los únicos que quedáis "sueltos" –puntualizó- no os queda otra que poneros juntos –sentenció.

- Está bien –contestó Itachi.

Deidara no dijo nada. No tenía ganas ni ánimo de decir nada. Durante toda la hora se había hecho a la idea de tener que compartir espacio con el moreno. Así que, se limitó a escuchar el discurso de Kakashi, ya que aún quedaba conocer lo peor: el tema del trabajo.

- Bueno, al ser los últimos os toca el tema más especial y que más juego puede dar en mi opinión –la rubia tragó saliva- se trata del sexo en el cine.

Deidara palideció. No se esperaba eso para nada. Pensaba que sería algo más "común" dentro de los gustos raros de su profesor. Miró al mayor y este seguía con su rostro serio e impertérrito. _"¿Este chico es de piedra o qué?" _se preguntó a sí misma. Kakashi seguía explicando todo lo que tenían que analizar.

- Debéis visionar todo tipo de cintas que contengan sexo: desde pornografía profesional hasta los vídeos de gente amateur. Además, debéis tratar el tema de la censura en algunas películas más conocidas. Como veis, es un trabajo muy completo y extenso, por eso tendré en cuenta cómo lo hagáis –Kakashi se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la salida- por cierto, decidme qué día os viene bien para exponerlo.

- ¿¡Exponer!? –preguntó Deidara.

- Claro, los temas que he considerado más importantes, incluido este, deberán ser expuestos un día para el resto de la clase –explicó- Por supuesto, eso subirá la nota final, ¿no os parece bien?

- Por mi vale –indicó Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica lo tenía claro: estaba rodeada de una panda de locos. Sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de su profesor, pasando al lado del azabache sin tan siquiera mirarle.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó al tiempo que llegaba hasta él y mantenía un paso ligero para mantenerse a su lado. Aguardó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de preguntarle- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que reconsidere el tema de nuestro trabajo?

El hombre la miró en silencio, sin detenerse.

- Es decir, seguro que tiene razón al considerarlo un tema fascinante y demás para ser analizado pero, ya sabe, estamos hablando de Uchiha y de mi –intentó explicarse.

- ¿Y qué quiere decirme con eso, Deidara? –preguntó con voz neutra.

- ¡Pues que somos chico y chica! –exclamó demasiado fuerte, dejando ver su molestia. Rápidamente controló su tono de voz- Será muy incómodo y embarazoso tener que hacer ese trabajo con un chico –dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

- ¡Ah! Eso no será problema –sonrió el profesor- Tengo entendido que el señor Uchiha es muy buen estudiante. Estoy convencido de que será perfectamente capaz de centrarse exclusivamente en el trabajo, al igual que debería hacer usted. Seguro que realizan uno de los mejores análisis de su curso.

Deidara resopló internamente, molesta. ¿Es que ese hombre no se daba cuenta de que ella no podía trabajar en esa situación?

- Está bien, haré el trabajo –concedió finalmente- Pero, por favor, déjeme elegir a otro compañero, compañera –rectificó inmediatamente- Lo haremos sobre el tema que nos ha indicado, se lo prometo. Lo único que le pido es que no sea con él –le observó con ojos suplicantes- Por favor.

Kakashi la miró con seriedad. Se la veía realmente decidida a separar su dúo con el señor Uchiha a cualquier precio. Resopló, abatido.

- Señorita Deidara –comenzó con seriedad. De pronto, una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Me temo que no voy a poder complacer su solicitud. Si tanto le molesta formar equipo con su compañero, debería haber venido a clase el último día, cuando se formaron los grupos. Mucho me temo que tendrá que aceptar la situación tal y como es. Tómeselo como un entrenamiento personal, si le parece; como un obstáculo que debe superar.

- Pero…

- Lo lamento –la cortó con la clara intención de retomar su camino por los pasillos- pero mi respuesta definitiva es no.

**IXD**

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó unos minutos después Sasori- ¿qué tal ha ido?

La rubia le dedicó una mirada asesina mientras se sentaba en completo silencio en la silla vacía que se encontraba entre éste y su amiga Konan. Por su parte, Itachi se sentó justo en frente de ella, en la silla vacía que había quedado entre Kisame y Hidan.

Dado que no tenían clase –la conserje había colocado un papel en la puerta del aula que indicaba que el profesor de la siguiente asignatura no asistiría ese día a la facultad-, el grupo de amigos había decidido matar el tiempo en la cafetería de la universidad. Deidara e Itachi habían sido los últimos en llegar ya que se habían quedado para hablar con el profesor Kakashi. Y todos ellos se habían estado preguntando qué descabellado tema deberían analizar para su trabajo.

- ¿Deidara? –insistió el pelirrojo, mirándola con interés.

Ella le ignoró. Se giró con interés hacia su amiga, clavando su brillante mirada en ella.

- De qué es tu trabajo y con quién lo haces –su tono de voz lo hizo sonar como una orden.

- Pues… – comenzó contrariada la joven- tengo que analizar con Pain dibujos animados y los valores que fomentan.

Deidara asintió, en silencio. Se giró hacia Hidan, evitando con toda intención mirar al Uchiha.

- ¿Y tú? –inquirió.

- ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales, rubia? –inquirió con una sonrisa en los labios. La chica se limitó a observarle en silencio y con seriedad. Puso los ojos en blanco, lamentándose porque su amiga tuviese tan mal genio cuando las cosas no salían como quería- Hago el trabajo con Kakuzu y tenemos que analizar la violencia en el cine –recitó como un autómata. A continuación sonrió de manera sádica- Me va a encantar ese trabajo.

- Es sólo un trabajo, Hidan –le recordó Kakuzu, que se encontraba sentado a su lado- Implica estudiar, escribir, pensar… Así que no te emociones tanto.

La ojiazul hizo caso omiso de la discusión que sus dos compañeros acababan de iniciar para girarse hacia Kisame. Sin necesidad de palabras el chico comprendió lo que quería.

- Musicales, con Tobi.

La chica resopló, enfadada, clavando los ojos en Itachi.

- ¡No es justo! –exclamó, sonando demasiado infantil para su edad- ¡Lo que ellos deben analizar es más divertido que lo que nos ha impuesto a nosotros!

- ¿Y a mí qué me dices? –cuestionó el aludido con calma- Yo no he sido quien ha elegido el tema.

- ¿Entonces vais juntos? –preguntó Pain con interés.

- Te lo digo porque si me hubieses ayudado con el profesor Kakashi quizás podríamos haber cambiado nuestra suerte –le reprochó con enfado, ignorando por completo a su amigo.

- ¿Pero de qué va vuestro trabajo? –inquirió Konan, alarmada por el estado de su amiga.

- ¿Acaso crees que Kakashi-sensei habría cambiado de idea porque se lo hubiésemos dicho los dos? –contraatacó el moreno. Comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de la rubia- Por favor, ya somos mayorcitos, así que madura, Deidara. Es un trabajo como otro cualquiera. Hazlo, saca buena nota y olvídate de él.

- ¿¡Que me olvide de él!? –explotó la muchacha, alzando la voz más de lo necesario- Podrías pensar que quizás no todos tenemos los mismos gustos, ¿sabes? Quizás tú estés deseando hacer un trabajo de un tema que conoces tan bien como este, pero yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en él.

- ¿Un tema que me gusta? –la voz incrédula de Itachi indicó a todos que se estaba empezando a enfadar, y eso no era propio de él- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas, Deidara. Así que mejor déjalo.

- ¡No pienso dejarlo! ¡No voy a parar hasta que ese pervertido de Kakashi-sensei decida cambiarnos el trabajo!

- Pues buena suerte, entonces –se burló el ojinegro- Yo iré haciendo algo más útil, como empezar a buscar material para analizar.

- ¡Claro, lo tienes muy fácil, ¿verdad?! Simplemente tienes que ir hasta tu habitación y coger alguno de los DVD's que tienes en el armario.

El resto del grupo permanecía en silencio mientras los dos jóvenes se atacaban verbalmente. Todo sería más fácil si supiesen de qué iba el asunto, pero dado que los otros habían decidido ignorarles, supusieron que lo mejor sería esperar a que volviesen a reparar en ellos. Sabían que, a decir por la expresión de Itachi, la discusión estaba próxima a concluir. El Uchiha mantenía una mirada seria en Deidara. Estaba empezando a hartarse de verdad con el asunto, y la actitud de ella sólo le sacaba aún más de sus casillas. Antes de pensar realmente lo que iba a decir, contestó con voz helada.

- Y qué si es así –mintió- ¿Acaso eso te incomoda? ¿Te importa?

La menor se quedó parada. La manera en que lo había reconocido le había pillado desprevenida. Habría preferido que él lo negase, aunque fuese mentira, para poder seguir gritando y desahogarse por completo. Sin embargo, su apabullante sinceridad le dejó en blanco. Se quedó quieta, en su sitio, intentando que su mente fuese capaz de decir algo con lo que responder. Itachi observó con calma que le había conseguido acallar. Quizás así se tranquilizase y dejase de darle a ese estúpido trabajo una importancia que no tenía.

-Chicos –intervino Konan con voz indecisa- ¿podríais decirnos por qué estáis así de repente? ¿Qué os ha pasado?

La chica se giró para mirar a su amiga. Deidara la devolvió la mirada, indecisa, antes de bajar la cabeza.

- Venga, no puede ser tan malo –dijo Kisame con la intención de calmar los ánimos- Decidnos, ¿qué tema os ha tocado?

- El sexo en el cine –respondió mecánicamente Itachi.

Konan dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro, mientras el resto de chicos se miraban en silencio.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo con ese tema? –preguntó Zetsu sin comprender.

- Absolutamente nada –indicó Itachi- pero, al parecer, para Deidara es un desastre mundial. Si no, no me explico el drama que está montando por ello.

La chica le miró seriamente. Sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, tiempo en el que Itachi comprobó que su mirada se había oscurecido, y volvió a bajar el rostro. Konan la miró con preocupación, comprendiendo de golpe lo que le ocurría a su amiga. Pasó un brazo con suavidad sobre sus hombros y la abrazó.

- Ey, vamos, tranquila –la animó en voz baja- No es para tanto. Seguro que le estás dando más importancia de la que tiene.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero, Konan – se quejó con voz débil. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- Déjame estar en tu grupo, por favor. Os ayudaré con los dibujos animados, sé mucho sobre ese tema.

La peliazul juntó su frente con la de su amiga, sonriendo con tranquilidad en un esfuerzo por calmara.

- Sabes que me gustaría, corazón. Pero el idiota de Kakashi-sensei no nos dejará. Pero te prometo que te ayudaré con tu trabajo todo lo que pueda, ¿vale? Estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Los chicos las observaban sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Las dos solían actuar de vez en cuando de esa manera, como si fuesen una pareja de enamoradas; y, sin embargo, resultaba tremendamente chocante cada vez que lo hacían. Dejaron que los segundos pasasen mientras veían la manera dulce y tierna con que Konan acariciaba los cabellos y el rostro de Deidara, intentando tranquilizarla.

- No sabéis cómo me pone esto –dijo finalmente Hidan sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Las dos chicas le miraron echando chispas por los ojos, haciéndole saber que su comentario había roto el mágico momento que las unía. Sin embargo, las dos se separaron, acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos. Deidara esperó unos instantes. Respiró hondo, dándose ánimos internamente.

- Muy bien –dijo con voz serena y firme. Fijó su azulada mirada en Itachi- ¿Cuándo empezamos ese estúpido trabajo?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Si es que este profesor es de lo que no hay xD Ya me contaréis qué tal con un review ;)**

**Y hasta aquí el reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Pero, no os relajéis, puesto que este fic y otros más que han comenzado en estos días siguen adelante! :P**

**¡Un gran saludo y gracias por leer!**

**P.D.: ¡Que viva el ItaDei!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Calma antes de la Tormenta

**¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de _Una complicada tarea_, el fic que nació gracias al reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez" (tenéis todas las historias de este reto en mi perfil). Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir esta continuación, pero algunos problemillas me han hecho imposible publicarlo antes.**

**Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo :)**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Calma antes de la Tormenta**

En una de las clases vacías de la universidad, la pareja de compañeros formada por el Uchiha y Deidara se encontraba enfrascada realizando el guión del que sería su futuro trabajo. Ese que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado a la muchacha en un principio y para el que aún mostraba cierta reticencia.

- Y así es, más o menos, cómo nos quedaría el croquis si seguimos las pautas que hemos propuesto –dijo Itachi señalando la pantalla de su portátil.

- Vale. ¿Cada uno hace su parte en casa y luego se une o lo escribimos juntos? –preguntó una Deidara bastante más relajada que la de hacía dos días.

- Creo que lo adecuado sería que quedásemos en alguna casa para empezar a visionar las películas y analizarlas conforme nuestras opiniones. Si estamos juntos podemos debatirlo mejor, ¿no te parece?

La chica hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno. ¿Cómo se analizaba una película pornográfica? No tenía ni idea, lo único que sabía acerca de esas cosas era que se trataba de cine dedicado a los hombres y que en las películas a la mujer se la trataba como a un instrumento más de placer para el varón. Nada más. Aparte, estaba el peliagudo asunto de ver ese tipo de cosas delante de un chico, en especial de Itachi.

- Si no quieres no, que bastante has hecho con aceptar hacer esto –la joven lo interpretó como un reto.

- Sí, sí. Me parece bien, a ver cuándo y dónde podemos quedar.

Cuando el ojinegro iba a responder entraron por la puerta el resto de su grupo de amigos encabezados por un Hidan la mar de contento que no dudó en acercarse a ellos rápidamente.

- No tenéis ni idea de la envidia que me dais –se puso con los brazos en jarra- Cómo me hubiera gustado que me tocara ese tema a mí. Me lo hubiera pasado bomba, ya me entendéis –guiñó un ojo al resto, que ya se encontraban cerca, y comenzó a realizar movimientos bastante obscenos con la pelvis.

- ¡Jajaja! –rió Kisame al ver la actitud de su amigo- Si me hubiera tocado a mí con una chica ten por seguro que me la tiraría antes incluso de analizar nada. Me hubiera puesto "contento" –incidió en esa última palabra- enseguida. Y seguro que el Uchiha no será una excepción –le dio un golpe en el hombro.

El aludido no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar la actitud tan soez de sus compañeros como si nada. Deidara, por su parte, empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate. Buscó la mirada de su gran amiga para poder sentirse un poco más segura.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? –inquirió indignada Konan- Parece que no tenéis más que eso en la cabeza. Sois unos primitivos.

-Desde luego –coincidió Pain.

- Eso lo dices porque es tu churri –indicó Hidan- Que si no… -rió con más fuerza aún el peliblanco.

La peliazul no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle una colleja a Hidan como indicativo de que cerrara la boca. Cuando el otro se encontraba quejándose del golpe, la mayor miró a su amiga y le guiñó un ojo, dándole ánimos. En ese momento el resto de compañeros se reían de lo sucedido, situación que aprovechó Itachi para seguir hablando del trabajo ahora que no les hacían caso.

- ¿Te parece bien quedar mañana por la mañana para ir a mi casa? –preguntó- Como se nos hará tarde puedes quedarte a comer.

La invitación le pilló desprevenida a la chica. Pensaba que quedarían en la misma universidad, reservarían un aula de trabajo y allí empezarían a trabajar. Rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que eso iba a ser imposible. Si llegara a pasar alguna conserje y les viera visionando ese tipo de vídeos seguro que les echaban. Lo de ir a una casa estaba mejor, definitivamente. Aunque ir a casa del moreno… a saber la de chicas que habían caído en la trampa. Pero bueno, no tenía otra alternativa mejor.

- Vale. Muchas gracias –respondió- por lo de la comida, digo. No te tienes que molestar.

- No es molestia –apuntó al tiempo en que cerraba su portátil.

- ¿He oído comida? –preguntó Hidan- ¿Quién se lo va a comer a quién, pillines?

El peliblanco volvió a recibir otro golpe por parte de Konan, provocando que el resto de chicos estallase en carcajadas mientras Hidan se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Rápidamente el aula se fue llenando de más alumnos que aguardaban el inicio de una nueva clase. La última del día antes de volver a casa por fin. Deidara se levantó y se volvió a sentar, esta vez, al lado de su amigo Sasori, mientras que Itachi terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y se movió al lado de Pain y Kisame.

Una vez iniciada la charla sobre producción audiovisual, Sasori le dio un suave golpe con el codo a su amiga y le tendió un papel.

- Es de Konan -susurró.

La rubia lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito: "¿Quieres que cuando acabe la clase vayamos a tomar algo y hablamos? Seguro que me tienes que contar muchas cosas". La nota finalizaba con un muñequito guiñando un ojo. Deidara sonrió y rápidamente escribió "OK" en la pequeña nota. Se la pasó al pelirrojo y este a Zetsu hasta que llegó a las manos de su amiga, quien le dirigió una cálida sonrisa desde la lejanía.

Después de una hora y media que se podría calificar de "mortal" para sus muñecas tras haber tomado un sinfín de apuntes, las dos chicas se reunieron a la salida y juntas fueron al centro comercial que estaba a unas calles de la facultad. Decidieron dónde comer y comenzaron a hablar de los temas más importantes, en especial del Uchiha.

- ¿Y bien, cómo ha ido? –preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

- Bueno, ha ido. Hemos estado haciendo el esquema de cómo será el trabajo y poco más. Al rato habéis venido vosotros –dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- Pero, ¿no hablasteis de nada? –insistió.

- No. Sólo de lo concerniente al trabajo.

- Pues vaya… -se dio por vencida- pensé que aprovecharíais para conoceros un poco.

- No hay nada que conocer. Es sólo un compañero de clase. Nada más.

- No digas eso, Deidara. Itachi en el fondo es majo, seguro. Lo que pasa es que es como un cubito de hielo que no se deshace por nada ni nadie.

- Sí, y que se lía con tías para luego darles la patada –espetó la rubia.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. El motivo por el que Deidara tenía esa cierta animadversión por el Uchiha. Hacía tiempo le habían llegado comentarios de que Itachi se aprovechaba de todas las babosas que iban detrás de él. Se enrollaba con ellas y luego las alejaba de él a los pocos días, ya que no quería saber nada más de ellas. Sólo las quería para un rato de goce y disfrute. Y eso la rubia no lo podía aguantar. Por ello, enterró sus sentimientos por el moreno en lo más fondo de su ser. No entendía cómo podía gustarle alguien así, aunque a simple vista parecía un chico normal. Misterioso, pero normal. No parecía el típico capullo.

- No sabemos si es cierto lo que dijeron esas chicas, Deidara. Igual estaban diciendo eso porque se sintieron despechadas y sólo querían hacer daño y crear mala imagen de Itachi.

- No me fío, uhn! –volvió a beber de su refresco.

Konan suspiró derrotada. Esa pequeña podía ser muy cabezota cuando quería.

- Al final mañana hemos quedado para ir a hacer el trabajo a su casa –comentó antes de darle un buen bocado a su hamburguesa.

- ¡Genial! Vas a ir a la mansión Uchiha. Ya me contarás qué tal es, que ninguno del grupo ha ido.

- Sí, bueno –quiso zanjar el tema- ¿qué tal llevas tú lo de los dibujos animados?

Y así las dos chicas pasaron una agradable tarde hablando de sus cosas y cotilleando de los últimos tejemanejes de compañeros suyos de universidad, así como de temas triviales y sin importancia.

- ¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó Deidara cuando estaban recogiendo para irse después de pasar más de una hora sentadas.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Te importaría acompañarme un instante a la biblioteca? –preguntó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada- Es que… me gustaría sacar unos videos antes de ir mañana a casa de Itachi –confesó con vergüenza.

- ¿Vas a sacar porno? –preguntó la muchacha sin darse cuenta de que, con la emoción, había elevado su tono de voz.

Deidara la hizo un gesto nervioso para que hablase más bajo. La incomodaba sobremanera tratar en voz alta su trabajo, y no deseaba que personas ajenas a ella se enterasen de que iba a ver semejante cosa. Konan se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca, arrepentida de su reacción.

- Lo siento –susurró.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es sólo que…

- Lo entiendo, Deidara, no tienes que explicarte. Es un tema bastante controvertido –la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Lo cierto es que no esperaba que accedieses tan displicentemente a hacerlo. Me has sorprendido mucho.

- ¿Qué otra opción tenía? –preguntó la chica con resignación- Si me negaba también estaría influyendo en la nota de Itachi. No quiero que me eche en cara un suspenso –añadió.

Konan sonrió.

- Has madurado, Deidara –la rubia la miró, confusa- Estoy orgullosa de ti.

- No es nada, en serio. Hago lo que me mandan. Y, tal y como dijo Itachi, voy a hacerlo lo mejor que sepa para obligar a ese pervertido de Kakashi a ponerme una matrícula de honor –dijo con mirada desafiante. Sacudió la cabeza para colocar sus largos cabellos a su espalda- ¿Y bien, me acompañas o no?

- Claro, vamos a ver si hay algo que te pueda servir.

Deidara sonrió, agradecida. No le hacía especial ilusión acudir sola a un lugar público con el único objetivo de sacar videos de esa temática. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver algo antes de quedar con Itachi. Intuía lo que se iba a encontrar –las películas de sexo eran muy poco originales-. Sin embargo, prefería estar preparada de antemano para que no hubiese sorpresas inesperadas que pudiesen sobresaltarla en presencia del Uchiha. Lo último que necesitaba era que él fuese testigo de su primera vez visionando contenidos de ese tipo. Así pues, confiaba en encontrar algo que la pudiese ayudar a pasar el mal rato de la primera vez en solitario. Konan notó la preocupación en su rostro.

- Deidara, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien. Itachi no es el tipo de persona que disfruta viendo a los demás pasarlo mal. Es distinto al resto del grupo –la chica se detuvo un instante, meditabunda- A decir verdad no entiendo cómo se ha juntado con el salido de Hidan y cía. Esa panda de degenerados es increíble, no conocen el significado de la palabra vergüenza –dijo indignada.

- Son chicos, ¿qué esperabas? –comentó Deidara- Piensan mejor con su entrepierna que con su cabeza.

- En eso tienes toda la razón.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿También Pain se ajusta a esa definición?

La peliazul se puso colorada. Había entendido a la primera a qué se refería su amiga.

- No, creo que él es como Itachi –dijo con voz ronca. Carraspeó- Son las dos excepciones a la regla.

- ¿Entonces aún no…? –quiso saber.

- No –Konan la miró de reojo- Él respeta mis sentimientos. Sabe que le quiero pero… no estoy preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Todavía no.

- Haces bien –convino Deidara con convicción- Es algo muy importante para nosotras que sólo podemos entregar una única vez. Es normal que necesitemos tiempo para asegurarnos de que lo hacemos con la persona correcta. Además –añadió con fervor-, en cuanto nos abrimos a ellos pierden todo su interés en nosotras. Sólo quieren lo que les interesa. El resto les da igual.

Konan meditó las palabras que acababa de decir la ojiazul. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la había detenido. Confiaba en Pain tanto como en ella misma. Llevaba con él desde que empezaron la carrera universitaria y se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al pensar en su poca experiencia, en su desconocimiento de todo lo referente al sexo. Deseaba poder estar con su chico a ese nivel, pero le aterraba no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Sabía que a Pain no le importaría, que el mero hecho de pasar la noche con ella sería suficiente para él y le estaría agradecido por ello.

Sin embargo, la propia Konan deseaba satisfacerle en su primera vez. Sonrió internamente al rememorar las palabras de Deidara. "En cuanto nos abrimos a ellos pierden todo su interés en nosotras". Sabía que su amiga se había referido al terreno sentimental, aunque esa afirmación se podía extrapolar en un sentido mucho más físico y, por qué no, literal.

- Ya hemos llegado –anunció de pronto la Namikaze, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos- Esperemos que no me miren raro cuando salga con esas guarradas en las manos.

Sin poderlo evitar, Konan se rió con ganas. Quizás ella también debería echarle un vistazo a alguno de esos videos.

Una hora después las dos chicas salieron de la biblioteca con la tez más pálida que de costumbre y con ojos desorbitados. Aunque en un principio dudaban que un edificio público accesible para gente de todas las edades –incluidos niños- tuviese contenidos audiovisuales de tema sexual, sus dudas habían quedado despejadas en cuanto uno de los empleados las había conducido a un cuarto trasero con la entrada restringida. Allí, numerosas estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo se mostraban repletas de DVD's con películas divididas en secciones según sus contenidos. La abrumadora cantidad las había dejado acongojadas.

- Bueno –dijo finalmente Konan, intentando reponerse al asombro- al menos ya sabes a dónde acudir para conseguir material.

- No pienso volver aquí en mi vida –sentenció Deidara con la voz átona- ¿Viste el título de la película que estaba en la sección de recomendados?

- Sí –respondió- ¿Y la portada del DVD que te enseñé de la sección del fondo?

- No me lo recuerdes.

Deidara notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se le había grabado a fuego en su retina la imagen de esa mujer abierta de piernas, mostrando todo cuanto tenía. Suspiró con resignación. Debería acostumbrarse cuanto antes a ese tipo de imágenes o lo iba a pasar realmente mal. Con pesar se lamentó mentalmente una vez más del tema que le había tocado analizar… y de su compañero de trabajo.

**IXD**

- ¡Ya he vuelto! –exclamó la rubia en cuanto traspasó la entrada de su casa.

Con movimientos cansados dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada antes de andar con paso lento hacia el salón. Tal y como esperaba, su hermano Naruto fue el primero en ir a recibirla.

- Hoy llegas más tarde que de costumbre –dijo con voz despreocupada antes de darle un beso de bienvenida.

- Fui a comer con Konan y luego pasé por la biblioteca –dejó la mochila en el sofá-. ¿Está mamá?

- En la cocina –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Se encaminó al lugar indicado para saludar a su madre. Como de costumbre, Kushina estaba enfundada en el delantal de color rojo que utilizaba para cocinar. Y, a decir por los ingredientes que había sobre la encimera, la cena de esa noche iba a ser pollo asado al horno. Deidara se relamió los labios.

- ¿Qué tal, hija? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Bien, cansada. ¿Y tú?

- Igual –acentuó su sonrisa- Y tu padre se ha empeñado en que prepare pollo asado para esta noche –puso los ojos en blanco- Como él no tiene que cocinarlo…

La chica sonrió. Intercambió un par de frases más con su madre antes de que su hermano reclamase su atención.

- ¡Deidara! –gritó desde el salón- ¿Puedes venir?

- ¡Voy! –respondió.

Salió de la cocina sobándose los ojos. Estaba realmente cansada, aunque aún le quedaba una larga jornada por delante. Suspiró al pensar en las películas que debería ver esa noche antes de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, al llegar al salón, todos sus males se fueron de un plumazo. Naruto la miraba extrañado con los DVD's de la biblioteca en la mano, expuestos. _"Oh, mierda"_ pensó.

- ¡Guarda eso! –exclamó en voz baja al tiempo que corría al lado de Naruto para arrebatarle las cajas de las manos.

- ¿Qué hace esto en tu mochila? –inquirió el menor. Jamás habría imaginado que a su hermana le gustase ver ese tipo de contenidos.

- Es para un trabajo de la universidad –sintió la escrutadora mirada del rubio sobre ella- ¡Es cierto! –se defendió. Si por ella fuese quemaría esos discos enseguida.

- ¿Papá y mamá saben que estás viendo esas cosas?

- ¡Claro que no! –exclamó escandalizada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso a sus padres?- Es un simple trabajo de universidad, pero tengo que ver videos porno –reconoció con vergüenza-. Por eso he ido a la biblioteca.

- ¿Esos vídeos son de la biblioteca, dattebayô? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Era bueno enterarse de ese tipo de información.

- Sí –reconoció a regañadientes. Debería haberse callado.

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Deidara no esperaba que su hermano se enterase de su pequeño y repentino secreto de esa manera. Aunque, a decir verdad, había sido un descuido dejar la mochila desprotegida de esa manera a sabiendas de lo curioso y entrometido que era su hermano. Se mordió el labio inferior justo en el momento en que escuchaba a su madre ir hacia el salón.

- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá y a papá –le apremió con voz seria y preocupada mientras le agarraba por los hombros.

- ¿Cómo?

-Que no les vas a decir nada a papá y a mamá sobre lo que tengo en mi mochila –indicó por segunda vez-. Por favor, Naruto –pidió.

El chico se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Está bien –aceptó- pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Deidara abrió la boca al ver la enorme sonrisa que su hermano exhibía en los labios. Ese chico era un chantajista de primera. Aguardó en silencio a que el otro expusiese su petición.

- Convencerás a mamá para que me deje cenar todas las noches ramen.

- Venga ya, ¡eso es imposible! –se quejó la muchacha- Sabes que no le gusta que sólo te alimentes de pasta.

- ¿Y crees que les gustará saber que su modélica hija ve porno en s habitación con la excusa de un trabajo de la universidad, ttebayô? –dijo, mordaz.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. Si pudiese mataría a ese pequeño bastardo que tenía por hermano.

- Tres días a la semana. No creo que pueda conseguirte más –cedió finalmente.

- Hecho –accedió el otro con una brillante sonrisa- ¡Mamá! –gritó con fuerza- ¿Puedo cenar ramen esta noche?

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –contestó la mujer desde la distancia.

Lentamente, el chico se giró hacia su hermana y ensanchó su sonrisa antes de hablar.

- Es tu turno.

Deidara le fulminó con la mirada. Sin más opciones, se dirigió a la cocina para intentar negociar con su madre. Ese estúpido Kakashi le iba a meter en más de un lío, estaba segura. Y eso que el trabajo sólo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Parece que las cosas se ponen cada vez más negras para nuestra querida protagonista. En el tercer capítulo veremos cómo avanza esta historia ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Primer Contacto

**¡Hola a todos/as! Antes de nada quisiera disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unas semanas de mucho trabajo que me han impedido estar al cien por cien. Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas navidades y de corazón os deseo que este 2014 os traiga mucha salud y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos.**

**Aquí regreso con un nuevo episodio de mi fic Una complicada Tarea. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer cada capítulo y de comentarlo. De verdad que me hacéis muy feliz. **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que estaréis impacientes por leer esta continuación :)**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Primer Contacto**

Volvió a mirar el pequeño papel que llevaba en la mano una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. No podía ser, era imposible. Sabía que la familia de Itachi era adinerada, pero que no llegaría a tanto. Ante ella se erguía un impresionante chalet que seguro era el más grande de toda la urbanización de gente pudiente en la que se encontraba. Con cautela, buscó el interfono entre la verja decorada con enredaderas y preciosas rosas rojas bien cuidadas. Cuando lo encontró, llamó. A los pocos segundos una voz desconocida le preguntó.

- ¿Quién es?

- Buenos días. Soy Deidara, una compañera de clase de Itachi.

La otra persona se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos. Segundos que a la chica se le hicieron horas. Seguro que la mujer del interfono había ido a comprobar si aquello era cierto. Una vez pasado el tiempo, la otra persona respondió.

- Adelante, puede pasar.

La verja se abrió de par en par y Deidara entró en las inmediaciones del territorio Uchiha. Un extenso jardín le dio la bienvenida, con su brillante césped cubriendo el suelo como un manto natural. Diversos árboles y setos salpicaban aquí y allá el verde de la hierba, dando sutiles toques de color que agradaron a la joven. En medio de todo, un pequeño camino de tierra delineado con piedras de río se abría paso hasta la vivienda. Al final del camino, en la corta escalinata que daba a la entrada le esperaba un muchacho alto de cabello moreno y ropa casual que tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y un semblante serio en el rostro, como siempre.

- Llegas tarde –apuntó el Uchiha.

- Me he perdido al llegar. No sabía que vivieras tan lejos. Me ha tocado hacer unos cuantos trasbordos, ¿vale? –no se esperaba ese recibimiento tan hostil y su respuesta le salió sola.

- No pasa nada, creo que nos da tiempo a ver unos cuantos vídeos antes de comer. Adelante –se retiró a un lado-, pasa. He acomodado el salón para que estemos allí más tranquilos.

- Gracias.

Al entrar comprobó que la pequeña mansión era tal y como se imaginaba. La casa era enorme, con multitud de cuadros de mucho coste y jarrones de porcelana china que valían un dineral. Una ancha escalera de mármol ascendía hasta el piso superior, acompañada de un trabajado pasamanos de madera maciza de color oscuro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar más en profundidad el entorno donde se encontraba ya que Itachi comenzó a moverse con prontitud. Siguió al Uchiha a través de un bonito arco que daba acceso al enorme comedor de la vivienda. Allí se ubicaba una televisión de plasma gigantesca. Justo delante, un sofá de tres plazas de antelina blanca se presentaba como el lugar perfecto en el que sentarse para disfrutar de una buena película. "Demasiado confortable me parece a mí" pensó Deidara con desconfianza. En el centro había una mesita baja de cristal sobre la que reposaba un portátil ya encendido, esperando a ser utilizado.

- Acomódate donde quieras –indicó el anfitrión, pasando de largo ante la enorme mesa de roble con sillas a juego que se situaba en una esquina de la sala.

Deidara se sentó en el sofá situado en frente del televisor y colocó sobre sus piernas el maletín que portaba consigo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y sacó su pequeño portátil y una memoria USB. Se la enseñó al moreno, quien se había situado a su lado y en frente de su propio ordenador.

- Aquí he guardado algo de material que nos puede venir bien para el trabajo –dijo la chica intentando parecer despreocupada.

- Bien. Hidan también me ha pasado algunas cosas, aunque miedo me da abrirlo y ver de qué se trata, la verdad.

La joven hizo ademán de sonreír con el comentario de su compañero, pero supo contenerse a tiempo. Una vez estuvieron los dos portátiles conectados y los programas de escritura iniciados empezó lo complicado: visionar los vídeos.

- ¿Lo vemos en tu portátil o en el mío?

- Ni en uno ni en otro. He preparado la televisión para que podamos verlo en alta definición para analizar todos los detalles.

Deidara se tensó. ¿Alta definición? ¿Detalles? Esperaba que estuviera de broma, porque ver semejantes cosas en una televisión así… no quería ni pensarlo. El moreno se dio cuenta del gesto de la chica.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, es que… -titubeó- ¿podemos poner este tipo de cosas que puede ver cualquiera que pase por aquí?

- No te preocupes. He pedido al servicio que por favor no se pase por esta sala. Además, mi hermano pequeño y mis padres no vendrán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Está bien –accedió no muy convencida.

El mayor se dirigió al equipo de al lado del televisor y conectó el pendrive. Al instante apareció en la pantalla un extenso listado de archivos. Itachi volvió a sentarse y, con el mando, fue pasando por encima de cada título.

- ¿Cuál quieres ver?

- El que sea. Empecemos de una vez –contestó nerviosa.

- Vale. El primero, pues –y pulsó el botón.

Sin mirarse siquiera los dos suspiraron, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se les avecinaba.

- Espera, antes quiero hacerte una pregunta –detuvo la imagen en la pantalla antes de que empezase y se giró para mirar a su compañera.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió la chica, sintiéndose expuesta ante la escrutadora mirada del ojinegro.

- ¿Es la primera vez que ves porno? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

Deidara estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, completamente sorprendida.

- ¡Claro que no! –soltó con molestia.

Él alzó una ceja en silencio. No la creía en absoluto. La rubia sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, haciendo que el calor se extendiese por su cuerpo, agobiándola. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- No es que sea una experta en la materia –reconoció finalmente con algo de reticencia-. No había visto nada de esto hasta ayer. Pasé por la biblioteca con Konan y cogí unas películas para verlas por la noche antes de venir aquí –explicó.

- ¿En la biblioteca tienen porno? –preguntó el Uchiha. Parecía tan sorprendido como su hermano lo había estado la tarde anterior.

- Sí.

- Ya veo. Quizás nos puedan servir para el trabajo -comentó.

- Quizás –reconoció con un gesto mohíno.

- En cualquier caso –añadió Itachi mientras la observaba- no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Se supone que el sexo es algo natural para todos los animales. Aquí será algo más explícito, pero aún así sigue siendo sexo. Ya verás como no es para tanto –sentenció.

Deidara intuyó una leve sonrisa en los labios del muchacho. No estaba segura de si se estaba riendo de ella o simplemente intentaba animarla. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

- Pon el vídeo antes de que me arrepienta –dijo con voz calmada.

El Uchiha asintió. Se acomodó nuevamente en su sitio, al lado de Deidara pero guardando cierta distancia de separación, y pulsó de nuevo el botón de play.

Comenzó la grabación. Se veía a una chica morena que estaba sola en una cama, despertándose por la mañana. Al levantarse, las sábanas resbalaron por su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente a la vista.

- Cómo no, desnuda –comentó Deidara en voz baja.

Itachi siguió a lo suyo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. No le apetecía discutir con su compañera a los pocos minutos de empezar a trabajar por una contestación inofensiva pero que ella se tomaría a la tremenda. Era casi su primera vez viendo ese tipo de contenidos, así que sería indulgente con ella, ya que aún quedaba mucho por delante y quería que ambos se sintiesen tan cómodos como la situación lo permitiese. "Su primera vez", resonó en su cabeza. Se removió en su asiento, repentinamente incómodo. Apuntó ese detalle con cuidado de no pasarlo por alto.

El chico se centró en la pantalla del televisor para continuar viendo cómo la joven desnuda del film comenzaba a manosearse lentamente pero como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba despatarrada y mostraba a la cámara todos sus encantos femeninos sin un rastro de vello púbico. Antes de que la chica comenzara a tocarse más en profundidad, el timbre de su piso sonó. Agarró una bata rosa de seda que descansaba a los pies del colchón y se la colocó para ir a recibir a su invitado. Tras la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto y muy musculado que no dudó en entrar a la casa alegando que había una fuga de agua. Itachi suspiró, resignado. Ese tipo de tramas eran absurdas.

- ¡¿Pero qué ?! -exclamó Deidara en cuanto el supuesto fontanero tiró a la joven a la cama para enseñarle su tubería.

No había que ser un adivino para saber que ese personaje sólo estaba ahí con un único fin, pero el Uchiha reconoció internamente que la reacción de la muchacha demostraba que no estaba muy puesta en el tema. Tendría que madurar mucho para que esas cosas no le afectaran de semejante manera.

Mientras los pensamientos iban y venían en la mente de Itachi, la pareja de la pantalla seguía a lo suyo en un sinfín de posiciones que parecían que les fueran a romper el cuello o alguna extremidad. Aunque ese pequeño detalle parecía no importarles en absoluto. Cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo, el fluido del hombre salpicó a la mujer de tal manera que incluso manchó la cámara. Tranquilamente, el Uchiha agarró el mando y paró la imagen para inmediatamente encarar a su compañera.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? -preguntó mientras cogía el portátil para ir apuntando.

Deidara le miró sin siquiera pestañear. Estaba shockeada, impresionada. Lo que había visto el día anterior no era nada en comparación con lo que acababa de presenciar. Abrió la boca dos veces para intentar responder, pero no le salió nada, por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrarla. El moreno, al ver que no había reacción alguna, insistió.

- ¿No has visto nada inusual? ¿Algún giro de cámara raro o algo? Dime tus impresiones al menos.

- Es-esto es muy porno -logró pronunciar.

El mayor se quedó mirando a la chica, atónito. Estaban viendo pornografía, ¿qué quería: una trama elaborada y sexo con amor? Porque si pensaba eso estaba muy equivocada. Cuidadosamente evitó que una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujase en sus labios, intuyendo que eso incomodaría y molestaría a Deidara. Con voz suave y calmada volvió a insistir.

- ¿Algo más? Porque no podemos llenar un trabajo de cincuenta hojas con un "es muy porno".

La chica se quedó en silencio, a sabiendas de que su compañero tenía razón. Pero, ¿qué podía decir de semejante espectáculo? No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

- Pues… -comenzó-. No sé, no me ha gustado –reconoció, incómoda, esquivándole con la mirada. Juntó las palmas de sus manos y las introdujo entre sus piernas en un gesto nervioso-. Ha sido demasiado… explícito. De muy mal gusto –puntualizó. Miró a Itachi-. Sé lo que es el sexo y que para algunas personas es muy importante, pero esto me ha parecido excesivo y completamente irreal, ficticio. No me ha gustado –recalcó.

Itachi asintió.

- Está bien. Yo opino igual, pero añadiría algunas cosas, a ver qué te parecen –indicó-. En primer lugar, es una composición bastante simple basada casi en exclusiva en planos fijos grabados con algún tipo de soporte inmóvil, trípode seguramente. Además, se incluyen algunos planos grabados con cámara al hombro que suelen mostrar las penetraciones más de cerca, en lo que serían primeros planos e incluso primerísimos primeros planos. En cuanto al montaje, este alterna unos y otros en una consecución de planos de larga duración –comprobó con regocijo que Deidara estaba estupefacta ante su monólogo. Seguramente no se esperaba que se pudiese sacar tanto de tan poco-. Y si nos fijamos en el audio, la mala calidad y las subidas y bajadas incontroladas de los gritos se deben a que este se grabó en directo junto con el video, por lo que no se hizo una posproducción de audio para unificarlo. Luego habría que añadir detalles sobre los decorados, ambientación y los escasos y poco elocuentes diálogos, pero para empezar no está mal, ¿no te parece?

Deidara le miró entre maravillada e incrédula. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Adoraba el cine y ese era su tercer año en la carrera. ¿Cómo no había caído en que lo que había hecho Itachi era, precisamente, el tipo de análisis que debían realizar? Su aversión por el género le había cegado de tal forma que se había obcecado en ver única y exclusivamente lo que mostraban las imágenes, pero no lo que había detrás, antes, durante y después de estas. Seguramente el moreno estaba pensando que era muy cortita y que le acarrearía un suspenso seguro en el trabajo.

- Es- está bastante bien –reconoció con la garganta seca-. Coincido con todo lo que dices.

- De acuerdo. Al menos así ya tenemos una guía sobre la que basarnos para estructurar los análisis de cada vídeo –la chica asintió, sintiéndose completamente estúpida-. Claro que también podemos añadir un apartado final sobre las impresiones personales de cada vídeo. Ahí podríamos añadir tu comentario.

- Lo siento –dijo en un murmullo vergonzoso.

- No tienes por qué disculparte –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- También es la primera vez que veo y analizo este tipo de videos –reconoció ante la sorpresa de la joven- pero supongo que será mejor centrar nuestra atención en los aspectos técnicos e interpretativos que en lo que realmente se muestra.

- Tienes razón -coincidió.

- Muy bien –agarró el mando con mano firme, dispuesto a seguir con su labor- ¿Te parece bien que veamos otro?

Ella asintió. A partir de ese momento se centraría en el trabajo y lo haría lo mejor posible.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido para los dos. Cuando terminaban de visionar una escena, Deidara e Itachi comentaban todos los puntos, buenos y malos, de lo que acababan de presenciar. Todo muy profesional y rápido. La rubia por dentro seguía sorprendiéndose de todo lo que era capaz de soportar un cuerpo humano en el asunto sexual, mientras que Itachi agradeció internamente que la muchacha al fin pudiera sentirse algo más cómoda. Incluso se mostró complacido al comprobar que, si quería, era incluso más analítica que él. Si seguían así la matrícula de honor estaría más que asegurada.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Itachi miró el reloj y rápidamente apagó el televisor. Justo en ese instante la puerta de la estancia se abrió y Deidara dio un respingo al ver a un clon del moreno algo más pequeño y con el pelo de pincho que no dudó en ponerse al lado del mayor y abrazarle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Nii-san! - exclamó el chico.

- Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

- Bien, un poco aburrido, como siempre.

La mirada del menor se clavó en la joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Itachi.

- Esta es Deidara. Va a mi clase.

- Hola -saludó la muchacha.

Sasuke seguía escrutándola con la mirada. Era raro que su onii-san trajera a una chica a casa. Ahí había gato encerrado.

- Itachi, ¿te has traído a tu novia? -preguntó sin quitarle ojo de encima a la ojiazul.

La rubia, al escuchar la pregunta, se sonrojó al instante. ¿Ella, novia del Uchiha? ¡Ni en sueños! Más quisiera el mayor estar con ella. Además, estaban haciendo un trabajo. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese pequeñajo? Era igual o más impertinente que su hermano mayor. Itachi carraspeó, sorprendido.

- No, no es mi novia -respondió con toda la rapidez que pudo-. Simplemente ha venido porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la universidad.

- Aaaahhhh -contestó- Bueno, pues que os vaya bien. Voy a ver qué hay para cenar. Adiós, Deidara.

- Adiós -respondió aún con cierto rubor en su rostro.

El muchacho se fue como había venido no sin antes mirar de reojo a la pareja que estaba sentada en el salón. Estaba claro que su hermano guardaba un secreto y que esa muchacha no era una simple compañera. Tenía que averiguarlo como fuera.

- Perdónale. Es mi hermano pequeño y tiene una personalidad un poco curiosa.

_"Un poco cotilla, diría yo"_ pensó ella.

- No te preocupes -se levantó del sofá mientras lo decía- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya. Tengo un largo camino hasta casa.

- Entiendo -el Uchiha dejó su pc en la mesa y también se puso en pie-. La verdad es que hemos adelantado bastante. Sólo queda la opinión personal de todo lo que hemos visto hoy, ver algún que otro vídeo más y ya podremos pasar a otro tema.

- Bien -Deidara se puso su abrigo y su bufanda- En cuanto lo tenga te lo paso- Cogió su bolso con el portátil ya dentro.

- Vale –el chico aguardó unos instantes en silencio, intentando planificar los siguientes movimientos en su trabajo-. Deidara –la llamó de pronto-, ¿mañana estás ocupada?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió la chica, sorprendida a la par que nerviosa.

- Había pensado que si mañana tienes el día libre podríamos quedar otra vez para seguir con el visionado. Así podríamos acabar el apartado en el que estamos ahora para seguir adelante.

- Me parece bien –coincidió-, pero en mi casa estará mi familia y no creo que podamos estar tranquilos.

- Puedes volver aquí. Mis padres y mi hermano también estarán, pero la casa es tan grande que dudo que nos veamos más aparte de en la comida.

- Pero no podemos trabajar con tu familia aquí, Itachi –dijo en voz baja, repentinamente nerviosa-. ¿Qué diremos si nos descubren viendo eso?

- Que estamos tomando ideas para practicar –apuntó con un atisbo de sonrisa ladeada que Deidara no había visto jamás. A pesar de la pose descuidada que mostraba su compañero, la afirmación que acababa de hacer la dejó boquiabierta. Ante la imagen de la chica, el Uchiha rió suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible-. Es broma, Deidara, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Simplemente diremos la verdad –se encogió de hombros-: que se trata de un trabajo que tenemos que hacer para la universidad. Aún así, dudo mucho que vayan a molestarnos si les decimos que vamos a estudiar en mi habitación –la muchacha no parecía para nada convencida-. Además –añadió-, podemos utilizar cascos para que no nos escuchen.

- Está bien –accedió finalmente. Cuanto antes acabasen ese estúpido trabajo antes podrían olvidarse de él-. Intentaré ser puntual.

- Aquí te esperaré.

Deidara se quedó embobada mirando el aire relajado con el que se mostraba su compañero. Lo que le había dicho a Konan sobre la desconfianza que sentía hacia el Uchiha era verdad; pero resultaba difícil mantener su decisión de alejarse de él en el terreno sentimental cuando se mostraba de una manera tan abierta (para tratarse del moreno), confiada y sugerente.

- En fin –dijo, intentando distraer su atención- será mejor que me vaya ya, uhn!

De pronto la chica no sabía cómo despedirse. ¿Le daba dos besos? ¿La mano? Itachi seguía con esa postura desenfadada que invitaba a acercarse a él, por lo que lo más natural habría sido lanzarse a su pecho, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y plantarle un beso de película en los labios. "Madre mía" pensó, alarmada, "estoy delirando". Se llevó una mano a la sien y la sobó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió Itachi al ver que la expresión de la chica había cambiado repentinamente. Fue a acercarse a Deidara, pero ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose.

- Sí, no es nada. Tranquilo. En fin –dijo reponiéndose de su momentáneo colapso mental-. Mañana nos vemos.

Se encaminó hacia la salida con paso fingidamente tranquilo aunque rápido.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió al borde de la escalinata antes de girarse para marcharse.

- Hasta luego -contestó el mayor con condescendía.

La chica salió disparada de la gran mansión felicitándose internamente por haber superado el primer día de trabajo junto al Uchiha bastardo. Pensó que si todas las jornadas iban a ser así sí que podría trabajar en condiciones. Lo que ella no sabía era que lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece ser que nuestra querida Deidara ha tenido un momento de debilidad frente al Uchiha. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el cuarto episodio? Lo descubriréis próximamente :D**


End file.
